peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 July 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-07-27 ; Comments *Peel mentions that he and Sheila had recently been for a pub lunch wearing Top T-shirts. *Peel said he was going to play Charlie Rich's Everything I Do Is Wrong after Life With Patrick's Wrong song, but didn't have the record in the studio to play. He goes and sings a bit of Charlie Rich's Everything I Do Is Wrong track. *Peel plays a track from Blake Babies covering Dinosaur Jr.'s Severed Lips. Sessions *Gunshot, #1. No known commercial release. *Stretchheads, "One of the bands to survive into the 1990s with silly names. I'm not entirely sure that this is a tradition worth preserving." (JP) one and only session. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1 & 2 begins at the beginning of the show' *Babes In Toyland: 'Primus (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 *Subsonic 2: 'Unsung Heroes Of Hip Hop (7") (Columbia) $''' *Top: 'Number 1 Dominator' (Single) Island :(JP: 'And now, thoughts on haircuts, number 23 in a continuing series.') *Therapy?: 'Loser Cop (LP-Babyteeth)' (Wiiija) *Stretchheads: 'Anal Beard' (session) *Gunshot: 'Gunshot's History' (session) *Burro Banton: Praise Up Jah (7") Wild Apache '''$ *Morbid Angel: 'Unholy Blasphemies (LP-Blessed Are The Sick)' (Earache) #''' :(11.30 p.m. news) *Amayenge: 'Chibuyubuyu' (7") Kariba KSP 031 '''$ *Suncharms: 'Sparkle' (12"-The Suncharms EP) Wilde Club *Gumball: 'Yellow Pants (LP-Special Kiss)' (Paper House) *Red Shift: Showdown (12" - Showdown / Tingler) Pro-One PRONE 3T $ @ *Stretchheads: 'Skinrip (Guunah)' (session) *Farm: 'Mind (Midnight Sun Mix) (12") (Produce) MILK 105T *Gunshot: 'To Those Who Deserve It' (session) *Mudhoney: 'Generation Genocide / Let It Slide / Something So Clear (CD-Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge)' (Sub Pop) *Ukrainians: 'Oi Divchino (12"-The Ukrainians)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Wedding Present: 'Fleshworld' (12"-Lovenest)' (RCA) *Black Radical Mk II: Crossroads (album - The Undiluted Truth) Mango MLPS 1070 @''' *Robert Johnson: Crossroad Blues (album - King Of The Delta Blues Singers) '''@ *Swervedriver: 'Flawed' (Flexidisc free with 'Submerge' fanzine issue 3) *'File 1 ends' *Drill: I See Collision (album - Skin Down) Abstract *Main Source: Just Hangin' Out (12") Wild Pitch *Life With Patrick: Wrong (12" - Persuasion) Tiger Lilly *Gospel Fish: You Must Be Fool (7") Sinbad *Stretchheads: Afghanistan Bananastan (session) *Technogod: Thankful (12" - Cola Wars E.P.) Nation @''' *Bipoli Tshando: Engambe (album - Comme A L'Ecole) Best Services (Peel mistakenly calls it Bongale) '''@ :(news) *Even As We Speak: One Step Forward (7" - One Step Forward EP) Sarah *Gunshot: Bullets Entering Chest (session) *Silverfish: Big Bad Baby Pig Squeal (12" - Fuckin' Drivin' Or What...E.P.) Creation *Plaid: Perplex (album - Mbuki Mvuki) Black Dog *Blake Babies: Severed Lips (12" - Rosy Jack World) Mammoth *Stretchheads: Filthy Great Yarblockodes (session) *Malage Lugendo: Leki Ya Baby (v/a album - Zaiko Langa Langa - "Ici Ca Va ...Fungola Motema") Zaiko Langa Langa *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: More Glee (album - Lovelyville) Matador (Peel mistakenly calls the track Push, which in fact is only 32 seconds long) '#' *Gunshot: Construct / Destruct (session) *Massacre: Succubus (album - From Beyond) Earache :(JP: 'Listen when I'm on the air, nobody sleeps, that's Massacre from the LP on Earache records, From Beyond and Succubus was the title of the track') *Junior Cat: Boom Shot (7") Wild Apache :(JP: 'Our William recently discovered the work of Sonic Youth, which I'm very pleased about, because I like the band and I like the fact that he likes them well and during the last two or three days he tends to be one of those people at the moment anyway, to spend as much as his time sitting in his bedroom doing, frankly I have no idea what, but he's doing something up there, including listening to music enormously loud, so Kool Thing has come down the stairs in more than one occasion over the past 48 hours, so should he be still awake and listening to the programme, here's one for you William') *Sonic Youth: Kool Thing (album - Goo) DGC *Smashing Orange: Collide (12" - Not Very Much To See) Native *Robins: White Cliffs Of Dover (v/a album - Dangerous Doo-Wop) DDW *'File 2 ends at the end of the show' Tracks marked #''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 4 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1991-07-27 (incomplete) *2) 020A-B8493XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *3) best of peel vol 33 part 1 introductions *4) 1991-07-xx Peel Show LE110 *5) 1991-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE111 *6) john-peel-34b-1991 ;Length *1) 1:32:02 *2) 3:00:19 *3) 0:46:44 (0:14:44 - 0:23:06) (from 17:10 unique) *4) 1:33:42 (from 1:17:47) *5) 1:35:16 (until 0:17:21) (from 9:09 unique) *6) 46:39 (3:18-5:28) ;Other *1) Re-edited into one file by SIG. *2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Mike. *4) Created from LE110 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *5) Created from LE111 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *6) Many thanks to Happy Otter HO John Peel 34 1991 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B8493/1) *3) Mediafire *4) Mooo *5) Mooo *6) Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes